


Red Rope, White Skin

by MusicalJellyfish



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M, Rare Pairings, Shibari, Suspension, lil fluff, lil smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalJellyfish/pseuds/MusicalJellyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku and Clear playing with shibari and suspension. Like, no plot. Just sex. Kinda. My need for this rarepair is strong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Rope, White Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Important notes about the substance of this story is at the end, please take time to read it.

There were many reasons why Koujaku had fallen for Clear, the quirky albino android with a love for life. He had been there for the hairdresser when Aoba left for Germany, supporting him even though he was hurting himself. He’d seen Koujaku at his worst - piss drunk and ends of his hair going red with anger, voice a mess of growls and snarls - and still accepted him with warm arms and a soothing voice. He brought Koujaku’s attention to the little things in life he took for granted, reminding him that there was good in the world.

Clear loved all of him, beast and all, and with these earnest emotions staring him in the face he couldn’t help but fall in love in return. Clear provided him a whimsical balance in his life that he was grateful for, and despite looking a bit oddly matched from an outsiders perspective he felt there was no one else better for him than Clear.

But another reason he was head over heels for the spunky man was his never ending willingness to try new things and never making Koujaku feel like a pervert for them. Such new things as the rope suspension they were currently preparing to test, despite Clear’s anxiety over his weight.

"Are you sure that it will be okay? I won’t break your ceiling?" Clear’s concern was precious and with a chuckle Koujaku lifted approximately five hundred feet of conditioned jute cut in about 30 to 50 foot increments, dyed crimson and promising a lovely contrast. He was prepared.

"The ceiling will be fine Clear, you’re worrying about nothing I promise. Mizuki came and tested the suspension point I put it, said it was good to go though he gave me a bit of grief."

"Oh?" Rose eyes gave him a look of confusion, obviously wanted him to continue. Koujaku sighed before continuing to gather his equipment.

"That I was jumping the gun doing suspension so soon with you."

"Did you tell Mizuki-san that you’ve been tying me up for a long time now?"

"Ah? No, I didn’t. I just told him we knew what we were doing, and that if anything went wrong I’d take full responsibility."

For a moment Clear was quiet, eyes downcast in thought. But when he spoke, the tone was dampened. “I don’t think anything could go wrong anyway, I have no nerves to damage or-“

"Hey, no. Come on, Clear…" Koujaku was quick to detour Clear’s train of thought, putting safety scissors aside to grab pale fingers that were just starting to tremble. "You know I don’t think that way, and neither should you. You’re human, no matter what’s beneath your skin. It’s a matter of heart and soul, both of which you have in spades." He squeezed the captured hand gently, causing Clear to meet his eyes with a soft smile.

"Koujaku-san always knows just what to say…you are right, thank you."

“Are you ready then? Or do you want to wait a little longer? We don’t have to do this, you know.” Though the hairdresser was trying to be a considerate lover the mention of not continuing their plans caused the android to jerk forward, hands moving to grasping firm upper arms.

“No! Please, I’m ready. I want this, Koujaku-san.” Clear tried to relay his earnest want with his gaze, and a moment later Koujaku smile and nodded, cupping a pale cheek in a scarred hand.

“Then get ready; yellow is pause and red is stop. No gag tonight, we need communication.” A set of smiled were exchanged and Clear went to stripping while Koujaku mental reviewed the steps he’d gone over in his head a thousand times.

 _'Okay….find my ends…feel the rope…find the middle..then I..'_ He was confident in his abilities, but he was still nervous. Clear was right, the droid had no nerves to damage but he was still his lover and could feel discomfort. He was determined to get this right, have another intimate activity that they could enjoy. It was this thought process that was eventually broken by a sweet voice.

"Koujaku-san? I’ve….well, I’m ready.."

"Ah…oh…" like every time the droid disrobed Koujaku was rendered speechless. Crimson eyes wide and taking in every detail of Clear’s form, from the moon pale softness of his skin to the delicate nearly feminine curve of his hips. He could say with honesty he was more lovely than anyone. "Beautiful…now come here, let’s start."

Without hesitation Clear hurried to Koujaku’s side, taking a moment to nuzzle his cheek with his nose in a playful fashion before Koujaku laughed and gently pushed him back. Clear always started their sessions with a silly intimate gesture, it was a welcome step in their routine but the hairdresser was excited to start. The kimono hide it well, but he was already straining the front of his dark wash jeans.

“From here on out you speak only when spoken to unless using a safe word. Address me properly and we’ll start the session.”

Crimson eyes took in as Clear nodded, eyes flutter closed as he took a few deep breaths to focus himself. This too was routine, especially for intense scene like they were about to take part it. The android need a few minutes to center himself and slide into the mindset for the mood. After a spell crystalline candy eyes open, reflecting a calmness and trust that never cease to take the raven-haired man's breath away.

“I’m ready to begin, sir.” Words soft, but in no way light, left those pale lips and were treated as music to Koujaku’s ears. With a nod of authority he took Clear’s chin into his fingertips and pressed a kiss to both moles. After that Koujaku focused on the rope in his hand, fingers dancing over Clear’s skin with the same attention and deftness he used when cutting hair. With practiced ease his tied Clear into a simple body harness,gently instructing Clear to hold the rope here and there as he focused on looping and knotting the soft material over flawless torso and shoulders to build the upper body harness before starting the mass series of overhands that would create the corseted harness. Passing over Clear’s stomach he noted with amusement that Clear was already fully erect, the over generous swell of his flushed cock bobbing a few inches below where he was weaving the rope.

“You’re beautiful Clear, all knotted up in my rope. If I was a generous man I’d take photos to share my art, but I’m rather selfish.” He tied off the bottom of the corset, pressing the palms of his scarred hands over the expanse of rope and feeling Clear shiver beneath his muted touch. “Next tie is your choice pet, hands or legs?” 

Clear blinked slowly, arousal already having mostly filled his gaze and needing to blink it back to focus on Koujaku’s question. He was silent for almost disconcertingly long before making his choice.

“Hands, please sir.” He blinked at Koujaku expectantly before flushing at the approving gleam in those eyes.

“Good boy. Arms straight behind your back for me. Just like that.” He hummed his approval before working on binding Clear’s arms behind him, pressing tender kisses to the exposed skin of his shoulders and earning a sweet whine for his efforts.

For the next twenty minutes he focused on his masterpiece, binding Clear’s hips and thighs while purposely ignoring the fact that Clear was literally dripping with need and making needy noises in the back of his throat with his efforts to be at least mostly quiet. Koujaku had to take a steadying breath himself, clearing his throat before cupping the curve of rope hugging Clear’s hip.  
  
“Are you ready Clear?” to be honest Koujaku expected Clear to break scene a bit, show his nerves, but instead he was rewarded with an eager nod.

“Yes Koujaku-san sir, make me fly.” The androids voice, breathless with anticipation and need, went straight to Koujaku’s dick. Just as neglected as Clear’s own he felt it twitch against the confines of his clothes and he to scold himself internally to remain patient. He kissed Clear deeply, tan fingers tugging through pale stands before stepping away to slip free of the silk of his kimono leaving him in only his jeans as he hadn’t bothered with his wraps today since it was just him and Clear.

Getting more rope he begin to knot and lock his rope through the top of the harness encircling Clear’s chest and looping in accordingly through that ring bolted to the center beam of his living room ceiling. It was time for the moment of truth and with the barest trembling of his fingers he grasped the dangling rope and pulled.

As his feet came off of the floor Clear gasped, trembling hard enough for a moment that Koujaku paused.  
  
“Clear, are you-”

“Green sir, I’m green. I just…didn’t expect it somehow.” Clear chuckled a bit, the sound infectious and causing Koujaku to laugh a bit as well before continuing a little quicker than before. He wanted to get Clear into a sitting swing position quickly for both his lover’s comfort and his own specific needs. Using Clear’s proceedingly more ragged breathing as encouragement he tied lifts to the vivid bands going across the tops of those pale thighs and adding single column ties to Clear’s calves to help keep his legs up and spread. Clear’s breath was coming more short and staggered now, the sensation of being so restrained and helpless in the air no less turning him on to an extreme degree.

“How does it feel?” The question was accompanied with a slow spin, Clear tilting his head back at the sensation.

“I feel so light…” the sounds that followed the statement was a giddy giggle that fading into a whimper as strong hands grasped his hips to stop his rotation. Pink eyes met red as one set fingertip trailer from his hip and over to between his thighs to press against the pucker of his entrance, finger slipping inside to the first knuckle with nearly no resistance.

“You’re still so soft here from earlier Clear, it won’t take long to prep you again.” His tone was teasing, eyes glinting with amusement as Clear tried in vain the shift his hips to take more of the single digit into himself. He let his need lover struggle a little longer before taking pity, removing his finger to pluck the bottle of lube from his pocket. He was quick to slick up his fingers before pressing two into the sweetly yielding flesh of Clear’s entrance and groaning at the hungry keen that Clear released. He really wanted to draw out the experience, but with how wound up they both were he doubted they’d last too long. 

He spent a little longer stretching Clear, watching as the paler man struggled and swayed in the air at his touches. But after so long Koujaku couldn’t take it any longer and he removed his fingers to slide down his zipper, tugging himself free much to Clear’s delight. No words were exchanged as Koujaku guided himself to press shallowly against Clear, hands on the swells of his hips to keep him steady as the tip of him just barely pressed into him.

“Ready?” His breathlessness was a little embarrassing, but Clear’s needy expression made him push that feeling away. The android was nodding his head, but Koujaku didn’t count that as consent. “Clear, use words or I won’t move.”

That seems to light a fire under Clear’s loins, eyes going wide with fear at the thought of not getting thoroughly fucked. “Green, sir! Greengreengreen, oh please green!” That brought a throaty laugh from Koujaku.

“A simple yes would have been fine, you know.” Clear looked sheepish for a bare moment before his eyes rolled back, the sensation if Koujaku pressing into him and spreading him open taking his artificial breath away with the fullness of the action. The lack of solid surface beneath his hips seemed so surreal, emphasizing the fact that the pace and speed of their love making was completely out of his hands in the most literal sense. As if sensing his though Koujaku began to rock Clear into him, making them both moan at the slow deep pace he’d set for them. Clear was deliciously tight around him, he could tell his endurance was going to suffer for it.

“Nn, C-Clear…” Fingertips tightening against the rope slung tight against the others thighs and Koujaku began to move in earnest, pulled Clear down to meet his thrust while angling to hit that sweet spot inside of the other man. 

“So full S-sir, h-harder please!” Who was Koujaku to refuse such a polite plea, hips thrusting rougher than before. His left hand tightened against Clear’s leg so his other could move to behind his back to grasp one of his bound hands.

“S-sir is close?” The question came out shaky, Clear knew when in scene he couldn’t come until given permission and from the light in his eye the dark haired man could tell that Clear was barely holding on.

“Mm, yeah…but I want you to come for me first okay?”

“Wh…wh…ahn! When, sir?” Clear’s tone was desperate, Koujaku grinding directly against his prostate relentlessly. Only when Clear looked like he was going to cry did Koujaku give in, he was at his limit as well.

“N-now Clear, come for me.” The words had barely left his mouth when Clear sobbed Koujaku’s name, fingers spasming around his as he felt the warm splash of Clear’s artificial semen wet their stomachs. Koujaku wasn’t far behind, pulling Clear tight and groan into the soft dip of his neck as he came deep inside him. For a few moments he just held Clear close, ropes slack where Koujaku was holding him up. Clear waited for Koujaku to regain his breath before speaking.  
  
“Y-yellow…” The mention of the color snapped the hairdresser back into focus, eyes lighting with concern.

“Are you okay, what’s wrong?”

“Ah, nothing is wrong per-say Koujaku-san but…” the android bit his lip, cheeks flushed from the intense session. “…I would like to have my arms free at least…I like to hold onto you afterward.”

Koujaku blinked in surprise for a moment before smiling brightly, pressing two lingering kisses to those over warmed cheeks. “Let’s get you untied and in bed for some aftercare, you were a really good boy today Clear, I’m proud of you.”

Clear glowed at the praise, tipping his chin up in hopes for a kiss that Koujaku was more than happy to supply. The take down took considerable less time than the set up and when they were finished loose coils of rope littered the floor. Koujaku wrapped Clear in his discards kimono and pulled him into a tight embrace, lips pressing where a pulse would have been.

“Thank you for trusting me, Clear.”

“No, thank you for making me fly Koujaku-san. I’d like to do that again soon, please.” Clear's normal bright pep was seeping back into his speech now that the scene was completed and Koujaku chuckled, thinking of the pink and yellow silk rope he was getting made for Clear’s birthday.

“Of course Clear, I’ll give you wings again very soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please note at this is a work of fiction. I am in no way a shibari expert. What Koujaku has Clear in is a combination of a basic body harness and a corset harness, an arm binder, and followed by hip and thigh harness before being suspended and single column ties are applied to his thighs.
> 
> I used a lot of youtube tutorial playlists to try and give justice to this beautiful and intimate art form. 
> 
> I particularly focused of this playlist here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ir-K36OJi20&index=32&list=PLCykWZJG1PjGbOgivFiJZQPXZnGSRQTrG 
> 
> and this harness here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pQwiUEvKxu8 
> 
> and this bind here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fmnwbJo3J00
> 
> As usual, you can find me on tumblr at fuwa-fuwa-clear.tumblr.com! Thank you for reading!


End file.
